Forbidden Love
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are madly in love, but their mother has come for a visit. Can they keep the secret?


**Hello. How are you all? I am coming out with a new story, here. Yeah...enjoy? God I'm tired….**

Kaoru POV:

Every soft touch, every tender kiss, every slight moan. I loved every single one of them. Especially when Hikaru is the one delivering them to me. I've been in love with Hikaru for as long as I can remember.

And the first time we made love, I knew that he loved me back. All the passion that was put into that one night was astounding. Even when we lay on the bed, and he leaned over and whispered, "I love you" into my ear, I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

But we knew it was wrong. Two brothers, let alone twins, aren't supposed to love each other like we do. But we didn't care. Love is love.

And we were in love.

O-O-O

We had just woken up from another lust-filled night, and we didn't really feel like leaving bed, so Hikaru and I just held each other under the covers. But there was a knock on the door. Hikaru groaned in response. I smiled and untangled myself from him, sitting up.

"Come in."

A maid opened the door and poked her head in.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you, masters, but I was wondering if you were going to come down and greet your mother. She should be here soon."

Hikaru shot up.

"Mother is coming home?" we replied in unison. She nodded. We threw each other a glance and then turned back to the maid.

"Alright. We will be down soon."

The maid nodded and left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe she's coming back on such short notice," Hikaru said with his hand on his chin. I turned to him.

"It certainly is unexpected. But at least we'll get to see her. Now come on, let's get ready."

We got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. We showered together to save time and quickly got dressed. We left our room and headed downstairs. The maids and servants were all lined up at the door, so she would be there soon.

Hikaru and I stood at the head of the line, expecting to be the first thing that our mother sees. We linked hands as we heard a limo pull up outside. The servant opened the door and Hikaru squeezed my hand. The sunlight shined in the doorway before revealing a beautiful red-headed woman, our mother.

All of the servants and maids greeted our mother with "Welcome, madam!" and a bow. She nodded and stepped inside. Her eyes immediately locked onto me and Hikaru. We then got down and bowed.

"Welcome, mother." We said.

When we raised our heads, she was standing in front of us. We were then pulled into a tight hug. I gasped, but hugged back, as well as Hikaru. Our mother let us go and gave us a sweet smile.

"It's so nice to see you boys again."

We stood up and looked at her. She seemed so happy. Although, that was to be expected.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I want you boys to spend the weekend with me."

Me and Hikaru exchanged a glance, and then smiled at our mother.

"Of course, mother."

She smiled once more, gave each of us a kiss on the cheek, and disappeared down the hallway. Everyone else returned to doing whatever they were before. Hikaru and I returned to our room. Once we stepped inside, Hikaru closed the door.

And screamed.

"Why the hell did she have to come home now? I wanted to spend the weekend with you!"

I was sitting on the bed, watching my angry twin pace back and forth.

"Hikaru, settle down. Someone will hear. Listen, I know we were going to spend the weekend together, but it's been half a year since we've seen our mother. She wants to spend one weekend with us, is that so bad?"

Hikaru stopped pacing and turned to me.

"I guess you're right, one weekend won't hurt." I smiled.

"See? Everything will be fine. Besides, she's probably going to be leaving again soon anyway."

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's true."

I sighed.

"And one more thing. We have to make sure that mom doesn't find out about 'us'."

Hikaru let out a small gasp.

"Well, we just have to keep the affection down to a minimum. Besides, we've been together since birth, so being very close is normal for us. And mom knows this."

I nodded.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, so Hikaru spun around and opened the door.

"Hi Boys, would you like to have some lunch with me? We can talk."

I stood up and walked to Hikaru's side.

"Sure mom."

We then left the room and headed downstairs.

**PHEW! Done! Hooray! This is going to be multi-chapter, so yeah….epic…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review because it makes me happy! And the Twins too! It makes them happy :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
